The Missing Squarepants
by kiwikendra
Summary: Obviously, Spongebob loses his pants. SUCH great suspense! Or...NOT!?! Haha, reviews, good OR bad, are grandly appreciated. Will review yours if you review MINE! ThAnKs.


While I am aware this is a lame story, cut me some slack--this is my first ff story and it was just for fun, not for reviews, although...hehehe, I would appreciate them! But really, bthanks/b for coming here and I hope you read past this little paragraph!   
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Spongebob - nearly unclothed (But we'll get to that) cautiously peeked around the corner of the Krusty Krab's trash dump that displayed the words, "Squidward is a @#$$^**^%$" in permanent marker. Spongebob had learned from experience not to speak that oh-so-dreadful word. "Oooh, that's a BAD word!", Spongebob exclaimed. Anyway.....back to the subject. Patrick and his porous friend were playing a game of hide and seek tag.   
"Uhhh...boo? Duuuh." Patrick had found Spongebob. "Where are your Squarepants?"  
"Well," Spongebob replied in that squeaky voice we all know and love, "This morning when I woke up, they were missing! I hopped out of bed, remembered not to step on Gary, then went to my closet-where I keep all of my Squarepants, and not one pair was in the closet!"  
Patrick and Spongebob casually strolled back into the Krusty Krab where the customers were at first shocked and appalled at Spongebob's attire, or should I say, lack thereof. When they realized it was Spongebob, however, they went back to eating their meals. Remember...this is Spongebob we're talking about...so this was nothing out of the ordinary, of COURSE! LOL.  
Patrick, miraculously producing a megaphone from behind his back, as cartoons tend to do, spoke loud and clear these words: "This poor sponge has no clothes. If you are willing to donate to the SpongeFund, please drop your money, uhhhh, or your pants in this jar right Here. Thank you for your attention and you may go back to your meal."  
"Wow!" Spongebob yelled. "Those are the longest two sentences I have ever heard the YOU speak!"  
After this sudden outburst, Mr. Krabs jollily (excuse the fake word) walked into the dining area and Spongebob and his starfish friend's eyes widened, for they feared they were in (*DUN DUN DUUUUN*) trouble!  
"Spongebob! What's this about? Don't be disturbin' me customers while they're in the midst of their meal! You're losin' me money!"  
"I'm sorry Mr. Krab's. It's just that, well, you see, I've lost my Squarepants and I need help finding them!"  
"Oh, that's all, my boy? Well, lemme go get Mr. Squidward and he will help you find them. Anyways, he stinks as a Krab flipper since you've been out helping your dear old granny weed the garden, so I could stand to lose him." (Remember, Sponge and Pat were playing hide and seek tag, NOT helping his granny! Muah hah hah hah hahhhh!)  
In that nasal voice we all know and hate, Squidward groaned at the thought of the pursuit of the traveling pants. "Hooooooooooh!"  
Spongebob and Co. began the search at his pineapple, where they found no sign of the pants. Gary, however was found raiding the fridge! He seemed to be looking for something but not eating anything! Strange.............................  
Next they hopped over to the Chum Bucket, because they thought Plankton might be up to something. There they found him lying down next to his bed meowing! Hmmmmm......................  
A lightbulb appeared over Squidward's head and you could actually see the thoughts formulating in his mind. "I think Plankton used his 'Switch lives with someone for a day just to see what it's like' machine, and switched bodies with Gary! The snail-or should I say-Plankton was looking for a Krabby Patty leftover from a day at work, I'm sure!"  
"Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh. Oh?" Patrick proclaimed.  
"Well, the mystery's solved, but where are my pants?"   
The pants were found in Plankton's closet...but to this day, no one knows why. Neither do I!  
  
  
bThank you SO much for reading this far! Reviews greatly appreciated! Whoever reviews, I will read and review one of your stories. Thanks./b 


End file.
